


【EC衍生|双RB】羞耻的污垢

by Manyin_To



Category: Filth (2013), Shame (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manyin_To/pseuds/Manyin_To
Summary: 病人Brandon x 心理医生Bruce。渣文笔，无人产粮我只好自给自足…大概是1/4AU吧





	【EC衍生|双RB】羞耻的污垢

“那我们21号再见了，好吗？”小个子男人在键盘上敲下最后一个字。  
“好的，医生。谢谢您，祝您周末愉快。”高个男人说着站起身，把椅子转到正中间。  
“别忘了去拿你的药，这能帮助你暂时稳定下来。”医生把刚打印好的单子递给了高个男人。  
“噢，每次都这样，还带点温度。谢谢您，非常感谢您，Dr.Robertson。”  
“不用这么客气，Brandon，你直接叫我Bruce就好。”医生摘下了细边眼镜，捏着鼻梁笑道。  
“好了，我先走了。再见，Dr.Robertson。”高个男人拉起锁闩，而后轻轻掩上门。  
“我赌他肯定在外面擦手呢，Carole。”  
名为Carole的金发女人不知何时已坐在了Brandon坐过的椅子上，绕着耳边的头发：“拜托，你每次都这样。”  
“我觉得他问题很严重，至少…没有看起来那么简单。我会再观察，但是目前我得先把他稳住，他还没那么信任我呢。”Bruce的手一直在脖子和脸颊间摸着，“我要下班了，Carole，一起吃饭吗？”  
“不了老哥，”她停顿了一下，脸上强挤出一抹笑，“我不喜欢办公室外面吵杂的世界，我讨厌外面的世界。”  
“好吧，不过你都多久没出过办公室了，你是打算成为城市野人吗？太久不与外界交流会造成很多问题。”Bruce穿上了风衣。  
“行了行了，快走吧。”她愉快地翘着脚。

“老天!这是什么味道！都多少天了！闻起来就像十万具松鼠腐烂的尸体一样！”一位妇人尖声惊叫道，她决定去看看她的邻居在做什么，以至于闻起来就像“十万具腐烂的松鼠尸体”一样。  
“Brandon！Brandon!”她拍打着木门，“你在搞什么呢？”  
无人应答。可里面分明传来了人说话的声音。  
“Brandon!你再不开门我就报警了！”  
“啊!他妈的！”一声低吼，一句粗口。他打开了门，只露出脑袋在外面，恶臭味瞬间从门缝里涌出。把老妇人呛得捂住了口鼻，“你在里面做什么呢？怎么这么臭？”说着，把头昂高了些，试图在门缝里窥察里面的情况。Brandon立刻把门关上了些，“您有什么事吗？呃……我没穿衣服，我想不是很方便让您进来。”屋内的音响恰逢时宜地传来一阵男性的喘息声，“一切都很好，太太。”Brandon尴尬地笑道。  
“噢！噢！噢……很抱歉，我只是……不好意思，打扰了。”妇人连声道歉，忙退开了些，Brandon神情怪异地关上了门。  
“我要报警，我的邻居不知道在做什么，常有臭味在他家飘出，已经有很长时间了……地址是……”  
过了一会，警察到了，一走进Brandon的房子，纵然是办案经验丰富的SIR也感到一阵反胃。屋内全是干掉或新鲜的动物粪便，到处都是尿渍；粗略估算屋内有不下五十只动物，有些已经病了，要有些快死了，或已经死了。而它们的主人（拥有者）Brandon还在像个没事人一样笑着。  
“Brandon xxx(电影中未出现姓氏，故省略),你以虐待动物罪被捕了。”  
“等等……什么？不是！我没有！嘿！你……”

 

警局  
“Brandon?他们说你虐待动物，联系不到你的任何家属或朋友，你的律师不在国内，把我叫来了。”Bruce匆忙地走进拘留室，他的衣服甚至都未穿整齐，手上只提了个文件夹就来了。Bruce望着Brandon，顿了一下，“我应该能算是你的朋友对吗？Brandon？”  
“Dr.Robertson,我没有虐待动物，我是被冤枉的，我很爱它们的，我把他们照顾得很好，我没有虐待动物！我真的没有！”Brandon脸上写满了焦虑和悲伤，似乎对被指控虐待动物一事感到不可理喻，也伤害到了他。  
“喂！安静！你再这样就不能与他继续见面了！”一旁看守的警卫警告道。  
“Brandon,Brandon,Brandon,嘘嘘嘘。”Bruce把食指放在嘴唇上，示意他安静下来,“我知道你着急，但如果你要我帮你，你就必须先冷静下来，好吗？Brandon？”Bruce把双手伸前往下压，“你是相信我的，对吗？”  
Brandon深吸一口气：“我一直都很相信你。”  
“那么，可以清楚地告诉我了吗？虐待动物。”  
“我没有虐待动物，是他们冤枉我。我把它们照顾得很好。”他说完这话后，又用力地喘了几下，似乎感到很痛苦。  
“可我看到的是你家很脏，动物们都快死了。”Bruce语气逐渐焦躁，Brandon看到他的样子又不说话了。Bruce像是这才反应过来，“对不起，Brandon，对不起，我太着急了。”他低着头，一手捂着眼睛，一手半摸半扯着自己的头发。

——TBC——


End file.
